104528-necessary-changes-to-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- +100. Takes longer to do has nothing to do with 'is harder and takes more skill to complete'. Hell im playing with 300ms and i havn't asked for anything to be less difficult. Just less time consuming and gated :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed. This seems to be an issue. I said it before, there is a line between challenging and tedious and making things take longer isn't challenging at all .. it's just tedious. | |} ---- I know the circle jerk is strong around these parts about how bad the dungeon loot is, but it's really not that bad. Not to mention the recent loot changes help a lot. Completing the dungeon in silver/gold gives you so many drops you have a great chance of farming gear with great slots. Also after the crafted nerf dungeon loot will be GREAT. Circles are a great and underutilized tool. And I'm confused. Do you dislike the idea of having guilds or the guild window itself? This won't keep guilds from disbanding. This just makes attunement much much easier without guilds. Not saying it wouldn't help, but could you point me to any game that has this kind of system in place? | |} ---- ---- You'll get your Attunement done in vet Adventures with LFG 100% no problems. But Vet Dungeons... *sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The game heavily encourages players to do this. The fundamental design of Wildstar is so out of touch with players I really don't know how anyone could be surprised it isn't working. | |} ---- I like the vet shiphand idea. Some of those are crazy fun, so having these quick themed runs that require a group would be awesome. Nice little time consumer. However, there are plenty of things to get with the EGs. Get yourself Ability/AMP points. They are quite worth it. Someone with 50-55 ability points is going to be worth a whole lot more to a group than someone with 40-45 (the t4/8 abilities really boost things up, so getting more will help). Also most endgame raiding requires you to be at least competent with an offspec set (ie, healing set for those who primarily play dps), so trying to build one of those up will make things better if you intend to hit endgame content (Hell, I play DPS mainly, but I've been practicing healing on Elyona or Scorchwing to brush up on it for adventures/dungeons). That's not saying I wouldn't want more EG options, if more are added that's awesome, just mainly saying that there are plenty of things to get, and I highly doubt you ran out of Ability/AMP point slots already. | |} ---- That doesn't mean that players should be acting like little craps just because they can. I don't find the game that out of touch at all. It just requires some maturity. While that seems to be asking a lot from the average person, it's really not that hard of a concept to follow. Blame the players on the "gold or gtfo" mentality, not the game. That's like blaming the store if a customer steals all the pennies from a "take a penny, leave a penny" tray at a cash register because nobody is stopping them. Just because you might not get the best reward, doesn't mean you should over the rest of the group. I'm not blaming the game for the player base acting like me-first little kids. | |} ---- Disagree. Would argue that this is a player mentality that has been nurtured with all the molly coddling dungeons in other MMOs (particularly with WoW). In most MMO's I've played the player has inbuilt expectations that a dungeon will A ) Take less than 30 minutes. B ) Reward purple style loot for their troubles. Since Wildstar promotes neither of these people are quick to blame the system, without any inner reflection. | |} ---- There is no reason to continue the instance under the current setup. You say it's not out of touch while commenting on the results of the game being so completely out of touch. Your penny comparison is nonsense. When people start talking about needing patience and maturity and whatever else is necessary to deal with bad design, that's a big problem. It's a video game. If it's not fun, people will quit. Wildstar isn't very much fun currently and people are quitting as a result. Wildstar is projected to be the least profitable game NCSoft has. It's so far out of touch it's not even funny. More excuses, see above. You can try to blame the player for not enjoying a very tedious setup until the end of time, it won't change a thing. Your attempt to claim that games are either like Wildstar or a complete cake walk is disingenuous at best. Wildstar is "difficult" in all the wrong ways. | |} ---- Oh, I'm not even worried about elder gems at the moment, I'm trying to articulate on behalf of other people. I mean cheaper throwaway kind of items. Mounts or costume pieces, things like that. Give people some bread crumbs for high level content. | |} ---- You sound like an absolute joy to group with. I find the game absurdly fun for the most part. | |} ---- As an aside, what exactly about Wildstar do you find so grindy compared to other games out there? Every MMORPG has a grind, most a lot less avoidable than raid attunement. Wildstar might have less comparable content than some of the older games, and it has a lot more REAL difficulty (no zenning through dungeons in Wildstar), but I wonder if sometimes people forget how much grind and gate there is in other MMORPGs they're espousing the virtues of. | |} ---- ---- I remember an old MS paint drawing of Molten Core raiding in vanilla WoW. You got your water cooler mages, your afk autoshot hunters, throw more dot warlocks, totem spam shaman/bubblehearth paladins, 3 button rotation warriors, etc... He probably just wants to afk autoshot silver runs. | |} ---- If that is true, that is an awesome idea. Though it will probably go for a crapton on the AH if available. | |} ---- I am sorry that uncomfortable truths have caused you to lash out. It says a lot more about you than me, however. Saying the game is "absurdly" fun comes off as a little desperate as well. If you enjoy it, great. No need to get offended when people point out legitimate problems though. Getting defensive just shows you find the points valid. If you don't see what's going on all around you, I don't know what to say. Have fun I guess. | |} ---- Wich is handled by NCSoft. | |} ---- Not offended or defensive at all actually. Please don't consider me disagreeing with you to be "defensive". Just stating my own critique on what you wrote, and if you can't really handle someone writing even a non-flaming disagreement, well I can't fix that. I guess you can say I'm just not a fan of people who complain without backing it up with actual reasons, stating that any disagreements prove your point, put the blame on everyone but themselves, and saying that preventable player-based maturity problems are "legitimate" game development problems. Since you are offended by adverbs, just read it as me saying the game is fun. But to avoid you turning this into a flame war, I'll just agree to disagree. | |} ---- Still, if one thing goes wrong they always want to disband. Wich is a stupid mentality. | |} ---- That...is an absolutely fascinating suggestion. On the one hand, it's a brilliant way to keep raid groups viable without forcing them to poach off one another, and to let people raid on alts, allowing for greater raid scheduling flexibility. (If main healer can't make it, you can at least slot in an alt healer and hope for the best.) On the other hand, isn't this the nerfiest of nerfs, which Carbine swore they would never do? They're not making the content easier -- they're making it completely avoidable! Possibly if they restrict its use to people who already have alts with keys, showing that the player at least is capable, even if he isn't necessarily capable on this particular character type (yet)? If you can give this to someone who hasn't even gotten through the material once on any character, isn't that a huge slap in the face to the folks who struggled to get in there and plowed endless hours into waiting around for World Bosses and so on? Very intriguing idea. | |} ---- Heh, I remember us having a "list" of people who screwed us over on WoW (Emerald Dream) in the days before LFD. You could blacklist yourself for asshattery. | |} ---- I played on ED way back when actually. Alliance warlock haha | |} ---- ---- Hardly excuses. you're failing to see that the points you raise are all based upon subjective values. I find the approach to dungeons in this game fun, that does not make me wrong. You may not agree with it but that's up to you but I assure you I am not alone in my view point. I never said the other games were a cake walk, but rather that the rewards were too plentiful and easy to obtain. | |} ---- Not sure if you're agreeing or hand-waving (I'll assume the former :D ). MMO's are an entertainment service first and foremost. Its CS had darn well better be a world class core-competency. Wildstar's is even more fail than SW:TOR's and that takes some real effort. Yes WoW was a mess at launch but their CS actually helped people out when stuff broke because of their own bugs (heck, even TOR does this). WoW's CS was even known to comp people sub time as an apology. Did they comp time for the people caught in the over-zealous bot scripts? The CS provided by NCSoft is a problem. They need to be fired and the CS function brought in-house. | |} ---- Then why do you blame players for not enjoying the game by saying they are all coddled (which is missing the point)? Double standards ftw! We both know the game has some very big, fundamental problems and it's performance is showing that. Timegates, dailys and restarting instances whenever someone makes a mistake? Yeah, you're right. It's brilliant design and everyone should love it. Why is the game doing so poorly with keeping people playing? | |} ---- I kind of miss this. Though it is the reason I stopped playing my priest for a while. Pugging in prophecy set while most were just starting BWL tends to get you a LOT of tells as soon as you log in. Nice people, good players, fun people were remembered, so were jerks. This is why server transfers became a thing, too many blacklisted jerks. It was a good time. | |} ---- You are right and this is why: Most people done with their silver dungeons are not queuing in dungeons to help pugs learn the fights(also people working on their silvers will not want to stick around to help people get bronze). They queue to get gold(silver). Why? Well because that is the only medal that gives decent rewards(or attunement). How this is not the games fault but rather the players fault is illogical to me. These dungeons take time and most people are not going to wait around for strangers to learn the dungeons.In addition if you get bad rng in the dungeons you might as well disband group or leave pug. So in the end I dont think people are leaving pugs to be jerks (unless they say something rude before they leave) they leave because that is just how the dungeons are set up. | |} ---- Wildstar itself has nothing to do with CS, this is entirely on the publisher. Whereas WoW, made by Blizzard, were also their own publisher so they handled it themselves. A publisher that has nothing to do with the actual game is always a problem, imo, if they don't do their job right it's the game that suffers. I still wonder why Carbine decided to go with NCSoft as their publisher, they are known for their crap CS and other things. | |} ---- Typically that is the case Vankey; however, check into it a bit deeper and you may find the case to be slightly different with Carbine/NCsoft. Also, Carbine didn't exactly agree to "go with" NCsoft; the business arrangement is slightly more complex. Not your typical developer/publisher relationship. NCsoft being owners of the studio is what concerns me most about the future of Wildstar since we know what NCsoft is capable of doing :/ | |} ---- ----